


Method Acting

by crudescere



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Getting Together, I don’t really know what this is, JJP are stupid, Jaebum being stupid, Kissing, M/M, Markson on the side, dense Jaebum, jinson though, like he’s really stupid in this, maknaeline appeared, markson are the kind of friends we need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudescere/pseuds/crudescere
Summary: “Jaebum almost dropped the plate he was holding when he passed by the living room and saw Jackson eating Jinyoung’s face.”OrJaebum’s temper tantrum because Jackson and Jinyoung decided topracticekissing.





	Method Acting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone!!!  
> Oh my god I rushed this so much ahsgdksksh I wrote the half of this during class but I HAD TO. I can’t let JJP’s 7th anniversary pass without paying tribute. 
> 
> Inspired by Jinson stating they practiced for Jinyoung’s kissing scene for HIP. 
> 
> And dedicated to my friend Aby, @dreampeach94 in Twitter for this whole mess :))

When Jinyoung received the news that he got casted as the male lead to the most anticipated romance movie of the year, everyone was ecstatic. The whole group cheered and congratulated him with enthusiasm and vigor that rivalled at least ten erupting volcanoes. They even threw a celebratory party for him that same day – talk about spontaneity – and the maknaes cried over drinks, wailing how  _ Jinyoung hyung is now going to leave us for a girl _ to which Jackson rebutted with a  _ No! It’s Wang gae Park gae forever! _ Everybody was in high spirits and amidst the theatrics and dramatic flairs, Jinyoung caught Jaebum’s soft smile and even softer eyes directed at him from across the table. 

 

Jinyoung felt warmth spread throughout his body, from his chest to his stomach to the tips of his fingers. Jaebum always had that effect on him, he thought. He wouldn’t have entertained the idea at any other day, but the liquor Jackson had forced on him made his blood thinner – his heart lighter. And Jaebum kept on smiling at him, looking utterly proud as if he himself had landed the acting gig, that Jinyoung wasn’t able to keep his thoughts free from wanting to kiss his best friend. 

 

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum nudged Jinyoung’s leg under the table. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

Jinyoung could see how the alcohol had made Jaebum’s cheeks redder, made his smile loopier. Jaebum looked so relaxed and at home even if they were right smack in the middle of a noisy bar. He preened at the praise and giggled, “Thank you, Jaebum-hyung.” He slotted his right foot in between Jaebum’s and placed his left snugly beside his hyung’s right. Jaebum tilted his head to the side as if to question Jinyoung the purpose of having their shoes sort of intertwined. Jinyoung only giggled in answer. 

 

The precious moment under the table was interrupted, however, when Jackson loudly declared that it was time for him and Jinyoung to display their love to the entirety of the bar, and prove that Wang gae Park gae was the superior ship. Jackson dragged Jinyoung to the center of the room, bumping tables and other patrons, and started grooving to the music. 

 

There was no one else dancing as it was not a place where people went to when they wanted to grind on potential lays. But the boys cheered them on and the other customers didn’t mind the entertainment – and Jinyoung couldn’t deny that drunk Jackson was more persuasive than his sober counterpart. So Jinyoung indulged his friend and danced alongside him. 

 

The two were swaying close to each other, dancing romantically with their hands on each other’s waists. Jinyoung closed his eyes and hummed the soft music oozing from the speakers. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long while. 

 

“So Actor Park finally getting the girl, huh?” Jackson grinned. “You’re finally going to kill us all with your manly charms.”

 

Jinyoung laughed in response. “What charms? I don’t even know how to kiss.”

 

“Nah, with a face like yours? You don’t even need to know  _ anything _ . Us, mortals, are willing to do all the work,” Jackson winked. 

 

Jinyoung slapped Jackson’s shoulder for saying something so silly. It had been at the back of his mind ever since he received the news that morning. Jinyoung knew the plot of the movie when he had auditioned for the lead role. But honestly, he didn’t think that he would be chosen because there were better actors than him, those who had more experience with both acting and romance. Plus, he was an idol and the stigma of idols in the acting sector of the entertainment was still strong. So Jinyoung was worried about the intimate scenes he would definitely have to do. 

 

“That’s good to hear,” Jinyoung sighed, “but I’m worried.”

 

“Don’t be! You’re full of talents and besides, you have time to practice,” Jackson comforted. 

 

“I can’t practice the kissing scene, though,” Jinyoung sheepishly said. “Won’t that be awkward? To ask the lead actress to practice kissing?”

 

Jackson stopped dancing – more like swaying – and fell deep into his thoughts. He genuinely wanted to help his friend. It was huge opportunity to make Jinyoung shine and be recognised for his acting skills. An imaginary light bulb popped and Jackson knew the solution to his friend’s worry. “I can practice with you!” 

 

“Excuse me?” Jinyoung was convinced that the alcohol Jackson drank must have decreased his brain cell count because  _ what? _

 

“Come on! It’s the perfect idea!” Jackson beamed, “We’re friends so I have the moral obligation to help you. And because we’re friends, there’ll be no harm! It’s just practice, anyway. You can treat it like, uhh, you know, like holding hands!” Jackson grabbed Jinyoung’s hand with both of his and brought it to his mouth. “My plan is perfect!”

 

“No, Jackson. You’re crazy.” Jinyoung withdrew his hand from Jackson’s grip and wiped it at his shirt. “You’re really crazy.”

 

“Maybe you don’t want me but we have other friends!” Jackson continued, “You have options! I’m sure that if you asked nicely, they will agree. I will even let Mark help you if it’s him you want.”

 

Jinyoung stared horrified at the mention of Mark. Their friend was dating Jackson and here Jackson was, offering to have kissing sessions with him. Jinyoung could feel a headache coming. “No, I can’t do that to Mark or to you. For goodness’ sake, Jackson, you’re in a relationship!”

 

“But I’m sure Markie will understand. You’re our friend and you need help.” Jackson pouted and then lit up as if he just found the cure to cancer. “Jaebum-hyung! You’ve been with him for more than seven years now. You’re practically married!”

 

Jinyoung blushed deep red at the mention of kissing Jaebum. It was true that they had known each other for over seven years already – and he had been nursing a crush on the oblivious man for approximately the same amount of time.  _ Nope _ , Jinyoung decided. He wouldn’t even dare mention Jackson’s stupid plan to his Jaebum-hyung. 

 

“Never,” Jinyoung hissed. “I can’t do that with Jaebum-hyung.”

 

Jackson frowned as if not understanding why it won’t work with their leader. “Youngjae, Bammie and Yugyeom are all younger than you, though. You’d corrupt their innocence! I can’t let that happen.” Jackson grabbed Jinyoung by the shoulders and shook him, “I’m not gonna let you taint the maknaes, Jinyoung-ah. It’s either me or Markie or Jaebum-hyung. Choose.”

 

Jinyoung groaned and tried to escape but Jackson was adamant. Thinking about it now, Jackson’s idea didn’t seem to be all that bad. It was true that practicing would greatly help him, both in the skill and confidence department. And Jackson was his friend. If Mark gave them his approval, there would be no problems. It would just be like that one time he helped Youngjae with a difficult choreography. 

 

Jinyoung knew he was going to regret making decisions with a muddled brain but Jackson was still staring at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. 

 

“Fine,” Jinyoung huffed. “I’ll practice with you.”

 

Jackson let out a triumphant cry, “You won’t regret choosing me, Jinyoungie. I’m the best kisser in the whole wide universe! Mark says so.”

 

Jinyoung demanded, “But on one condition! You have to ask permission from Mark. You can’t just go around kissing people. I don’t want to ruin your relationship.”

 

Jackson looked at him funnily. “But you’re not just  _ people _ ! You’re our friend but okay, I’ll ask Markie for the sake of your conscience.”

 

Jinyoung closed his eyes and prayed to the dieties that he just didn’t make the worst decision of his life. 

  
  


__________

  
  


Jinyoung woke up the next day with only a mild headache, a feat to celebrate. Usually, their whole group would be a bunch of terrible mess after a night of drinking but he felt better than he expected. He thanked the heavens for the small blessing. 

 

However, his peaceful morning was broken the moment he stepped out of his room. Jackson came barrelling toward him and kissed his cheek. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

 

Jinyoung immediately pushed Jackson away and wiped at his cheek. His friend had the audacity to continue beaming at him. “What the fuck, Jackson?”

 

“Ooh, kinky. I’ve always asked Mark to curse me out but he doesn’t budge,” Jackson scoffed. 

 

“What the hell are you saying?” Jinyoung power walked to their kitchen and started the coffee machine. If he was going to listen to Jackson explain so early in the morning, he needed coffee. 

 

“So remember our deal last night? I asked Mark for permission like I promised and he was chill about it,” Jackson grinned. “As long as I don’t overdo it. He said no tongue.”

 

Jinyoung was thankful that his coffee was still brewing away. He would definitely have choked on it otherwise. “What?!”

 

“I know, right? Tongue is important but Mark wouldn’t budge,” Jackson sighed. “Don’t worry, I’ll still try my best to educate you!”

 

“Y-you mean you actually brought up the idea to him and he agreed?”

 

“Yes, I did,” Mark said, sauntering into the kitchen and levelling eyes with Jinyoung. “No tongue.”

 

Jackson latched himself on Mark and kissed him briefly, “I thought of  you just watching us kissing but hey, there’s no better teacher than experience.”

 

“Oh my God, this is not happening. What have I done?” Jinyoung lamented on his stupidity. 

 

“What is not happening?” Another voice broke and Jinyoung froze. “What did you do, Jinyoung-ah?” Jaebum asked. 

 

“Hyung!” Jackson greeted eagerly, “Jinyoungie here asked me to help him practice his parts on the movie.”

 

“That’s fun,” Jaebum commented and poured himself a cup of coffee, nudging Jinyoung with an elbow. “How come you didn’t ask me? I debuted as an actor, you know?”

 

“Ah, hyung, Jinyoungie wanted me to teach him how to kiss. I guess he saw what I was capable of doing during that one time he walked in on me and Markie,” Jackson shrugged. “I must have made an impression.”

 

“What?!” Jaebum exclaimed and whipped his head toward Jinyoung, eyes accusatory and glinted betrayal. “You asked  _ him  _ to practice  _ kissing _ ? What the fuck, Jinyoung!”

 

Jinyoung winced at Jaebum’s reaction.  _ Yeah, what the fuck. “ _ Uhh, it just sort of happened?”

 

“H-how can that just happen?” Jaebum freaked out, “How can you just ask Jackson, of all people, to kiss you? He’s with Mark!”

 

“I’m okay with it, though. Just no tongue,” Mark offhandedly said and sat down the table with his cereal. “It’s no big deal. Jackson’s just helping Jinyoung with acting. It’s not as if they’re going to kiss because they like each other like that.”

 

Jackson added, “Yeah, this is purely professional. A friend needed help and I’m here to the rescue!”

 

Jinyoung saw Jaebum’s face crumple and when the older looked at him again, the sense of betrayal increased sevenfold. 

 

“You really chose  _ him _ ?” 

 

Jinyoung could read the underlying question; he wasn’t Jaebum’s best friend for nothing. He knew that the older felt betrayed that Jinyoung hadn’t chosen  _ him _ as practice partner. Because if the reason behind picking Jackson was friendship, then shouldn’t it be Jaebum he had chosen? 

 

Jinyoung wasn’t ready to admit his huge crush on his best friend, however, so he plastered a smile and ignored the way Jaebum’s shoulder sagged when he said, “Out of us, Jackson and Mark has the most experience since they can’t spend an hour without making out. Jackson will help me just fine.”

 

Jaebum opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Jinyoung had his reason and the plan, as crazy as it was, sounded effective even to his ears. It was just the fact that Jinyoung hadn’t even considered choosing him that bothered him. They were best friends the longest. Surely, Jinyoung was more comfortable with him. 

 

Jaebum felt betrayed but he swallowed down the negative feeling. He chalked it up to his anger issues that didn’t really leave him completely. He blamed it on the hangover too. He should be proud that Jinyoung was conquering his weakness and happy that Jackson was such a good friend to have offered help, even in a questionable manner. 

 

Jaebum took a deep breath and nodded. 

  
  


_________

  
  


“Jackson, don’t drape yourself all over me,” Jinyoung pushed Jackson back down on the couch. “You’re heavy.”

 

Jackson made an offended noise, “How dare you! I’m not fat!”

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “I didn’t say you’re fat. Just don’t climb on my lap for God’s sake.”

 

“Oooh, so you want to climb on my lap, then?” Jackson patted his muscular thighs. 

 

They were seated on the couch and was about to formally start their lesson but Jackson wouldn’t stop crushing Jinyoung under his weight. 

 

“No one is climbing anyone’s lap,” Jinyoung pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Just kiss me already.”

 

“Aye aye, captain!” Jackson saluted before leaning in and cupping Jinyoung’s jaw with a hand. “Just relax, Jinyoungie. Follow my lead. Close your eyes.”

 

Jinyoung did and was suddenly aware of Jackson’s proximity. He could feel the warmth emanating from his friend and the smell – Jackson smelled good. Manly. Not like Jaebum but not any less attractive. And when Jackson’s lips met his, Jinyoung didn’t find it disgusting as he thought kissing a friend would feel. It actually felt nice. Really really nice.  

 

Jackson’s lips were soft and gentle as it moulded with his, pressing with just enough pressure and precision. Jinyoung followed Jackson’s movements, moving his lips along and slotting them in between his friend’s. Jackson tilted his head to the side a bit and opened his lips, sucking Jinyoung’s gently. 

 

Their kiss lasted for about a minute, until Jackson pulled back and smirked at Jinyoung. “It felt good, didn’t it?”

 

Jinyoung pursed his lips and grabbed Jackson’s face. “The lesson isn’t done,” he said before leaning in and resuming their lip locking session. 

 

Jaebum almost dropped the plate he was holding when he passed by the living room and saw Jackson eating Jinyoung’s face. 

 

They were sitting impossibly close together on the couch and  _ God _ , Jaebum wanted to gouge his eyes out. Or maybe harshly pull Jackson away from  _ assaulting  _ his best friend. 

 

Jaebum knew he should just walk away and do what he planned: return to his room with a plate of kimbap to snack on while he write their next title track. But he couldn’t move. His feet were glued to the ground. 

 

He watched as Jackson guide Jinyoung’s head to the right angle to make the kiss deeper. He watched as Jinyoung smiled against Jackson’s lips. He watched as Jackson leaned in closer to Jinyoung, so close that he almost caged the younger on the back of the couch. 

 

Jaebum wanted to punch something. 

 

Fortunately, the two must have felt his presence for they withdrew from each other and greeted him. 

 

“Hi, hyung! There’s kimbap?” Jackson asked, “I hope you made more for the rest of us?”

 

Jaebum ignored Jackson’s question and instead, stared intently at Jinyoung – who was clearly avoiding eye contact with him. It frustrated Jaebum to great extent. He clicked his tongue and turned on his heel, stomping off to his room. 

 

He shouted, “There’s more in the kitchen, idiot!” Then, he slammed the door to his room shut. 

  
  


__________

  
  


The next day came and Jaebum was eating breakfast peacefully. Well, not  _ that _ peacefully. He had a fitful sleep, the image of Jackson kissing Jinyoung plagued his dreams. It was already around four in the morning when he managed to get a shut eye. Jaebum glared at his fried rice and stabbed at his eggs rather forcefully.

 

He was annoyed. Even now that he was fully awake, Jackson and Jinyoung’s kiss scene was the only thing his mind wanted to process. 

 

“Good morning, hyung,” Youngjae mumbled, eyes still half closed. During their downtime, when they weren’t promoting and there weren’t much schedule, Youngjae always stayed up late playing computer games. 

 

“You didn’t sleep, I can tell,” Jaebum stood and opened the fridge, grabbing a carton of orange juice and pouring Youngjae a glass, before sitting back down and continuing his meal. 

 

“Ah, thanks, Jaebum-hyung.” Youngjae took a gulp of the sugary beverage and instantly felt better. “I was battling the ultimate boss last night. Of course, I couldn’t sleep.”

 

Jaebum felt his mood lighten up a bit. Youngjae was so cute, especially when talking about his games. He wondered if his other two maknaes were still fast asleep because they stayed up late as well. 

 

Jaebum was about to shove a spoonful of rice into his mouth when Jinyoung entered the kitchen with a bloody lip. 

 

“Oh my God, Jinyoung! What happened to your lip?” 

 

Jinyoung thumbed his lower lip where dried blood pooled. “Uhh, Jackson got too excited last night. He wanted to teach me how to use teeth but his arm accidentally gave out and he fell on top of me.”

 

Jaebum’s brain short circuited at the younger’s answer. “Wait, wait, wait. How the fuck did that happen? Why would he be using his arm to support himself?”

 

“We were on my bed?” Jinyoung scratched the back of his head. “He said it’s better in my room because he’ll feel weird if Mark was with us.”

 

“You were with Jackson in your room? Kissing? On the bed? Just the two of you?” Jaebum asked in rapid fire succession. 

 

Jinyoung sat on the table beside Youngjae, ruffled Youngjae’s hair and began eating. “Yeah, he stayed the night too. He was too lazy to go back to his and Mark’s room.”

 

Jaebum almost fainted at that. He could not comprehend the whole situation. Why did Jackson sleep in Jinyoung’s room? Why did Jinyoung allow it? Is Mark even okay with it? Why the fuck did Jackson bite Jinyoung’s lip? 

 

Jaebum was positive he was going crazy with the amount of stress Jackson and Jinyoung were giving him. 

  
  
  


__________

  
  


Jinyoung and Jaebum were the people seated on their living room couch that evening. They were curled up on each other, Jinyoung snuggling deeper into Jaebum’s side and Jaebum pulling Jinyoung closer to him. Jinyoung was laying his head on Jaebum’s broad shoulder, almost over his friend’s chest. They were under Jaebum’s warm and impossibly soft blanket that the older reserved for Jinyoung and Jinyoung only. It was fraying at the edges and some parts were threatening to become holes by how thin and worn they were, but most importantly – it was also their designated best friend blanket. Yugyeom called it the JJ Project blanket. 

 

The two were watching a movie like what they usually do on a schedule-free evening. They have around a month more of free time, occasional vocal and dance lessons, and sleep before they haul themselves again and resume the gruelling process to stardom. 

 

But even with those, Jaebum felt that his time with Jinyoung were not enough especially now that the other would be busy filming the next week. Jaebum sighed and threw his other arm across to hug Jinyoung effectively. 

 

“You’re being quite clingy this evening, I see,” Jinyoung giggled, the movie on the screen fading into background noise. 

 

“Can you blame me? We’re finally free of any schedules except for you,” Jaebum huffed and then tightened his hold on Jinyoung. “And then you chose to spend so much time with Jackson.”

 

“I can’t believe this. You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Jinyoung raised a brow. “You’re jealous of Jackson. You’re so childish, I swear to god.”

 

“Hey! I’m not the one making out with him at every second of the damned day,” Jaebum gritted out. He didn’t know why he wanted to puke every time he saw the two together ever since they started  _ practicing _ . “I still don’t understand why it’s got to be him, Jinyoungie.”

 

Jinyoung pressed his cheek on Jaebum’s chest and sighed, willing his rapidly beating heart to just stop _.  _ “I’m comfortable doing it with Jackson, hyung.”  _ And I don’t feel like a throng of butterflies are having a tap dance party led  by Yugyeom inside my stomach even if he’s kissing me, unlike how I feel just sitting beside you _ . 

 

“You’re saying you’re more comfortable with him? More than me?” Jaebum shook his head in offence. “So I guess the seven years we had were nothing. I see how it is, Park Jinyoung. I see how it is.”

 

Jinyoung slapped Jaebum’s chest and laughed, “God, you're a child!”

 

They met eyes and burst out laughing in that familiar way only they understood. Jaebum ruffled Jinyoung’s hair and the younger sighed in contentment. They hadn’t been this relaxed, so  _ them _ , in a long while. Their busy schedules made it hard for everyone to function more than bathe, eat, sleep in the dorms. 

 

The serene silence only lasted for about five more minutes before the door to the dorm burst open and Jackson entered with Mark following behind him. They, too, were taking advantage of the group’s break and had decided to go out on a date. 

 

Jaebum smiled at his two friends. He supported their relationship and was happy that Jackson and Mark had found love with each other in a country far from both their homes. 

 

But his smile soon faded and replaced by a scowl when Jackson noticed Jinyoung sitting beside him and decided that intruding in on their private space was acceptable. And to Jaebum’s horror, Jackson leaned over Jinyoung and tilted his head to kiss the latter deeply. And Jinyoung reciprocated too. Jaebum was frozen in his seat. 

 

He whipped his head to Mark who just shrugged shoulders and went toward the kitchen, probably to place the takeouts he and Jackson had brought home for the kids. 

 

Jaebum felt chills ran down his spine and  _ shit _ , he was about to vomit. Thankfully, his two kissing friends pulled apart from each other before he threw up all over their plush carpet. 

 

Jackson beamed at the  _ both  _ of them and made his merry way to the kitchen with a  _ Markie! Make me a cup of tea! _

 

Jaebum was still holding his breath, afraid that if he allowed himself oxygen, he would choke. 

 

“You okay, hyung?” Jinyoung asked, eyes seeking Jaebum’s in worry. “You’re breaking in cold sweat. What’s wrong?” He took Jaebum’s hand in his but the older flinched and shrugged it away. 

 

“What the hell was that?”

 

“What ‘what’, hyung?” Jinyoung sounded clueless, as if he didn’t think what he did was wrong. “The kiss? You know Jackson is helping me practice.”

 

“You call that practice?” Jaebum scoffed, “I’m not stupid, Jinyoung. What  _ friend _ just goes up and kiss another friend without warning? Or is that your new way of greeting each other?” Jaebum was frustrated. So frustrated and upset that he wanted to break things – preferably Jackson’s nose. “And in front of Mark too! Don’t you have any shame?”

 

Jinyoung frowned and leveled his stare at his best friend. “You better apologise for that,” Jinyoung hissed. “What do you take me for? I wouldn’t help Jackson cheat!”

 

“Well, it looks like that’s what you’re trying to do,” Jaebum deadpanned. “Tell me honestly, Jinyoung. Do you like Jackson?”

 

Jinyoung scowled and stood, glaring at Jaebum so hard, his eyes almost rolled back. “You know what? Fuck you, Jaebum,” he said before storming off and shutting himself in his room.

  
  


__________

  
  


That night, Jinyoung willed away the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Jaebum didn’t deserve his tears; Jaebum was an asshole.

 

He could not believe that the older would think of him like that, as if he didn’t have any moral compass. Of course, he didn’t like Jackson that way. He would not have agreed to the whole damned plan if he so much as felt a bit of attraction toward his friend. Not when said friend was dating someone else, who also happened to be his friend.

 

Jinyoung punched his pillow in agitation. Can’t Jaebum see that it was him who Jinyoung liked? More than liked? For about seven years now? God, why did he have to fall for the densest person in the world?

 

Jinyoung heard the door to his room open. He was ready to scream at Jaebum to get out but instead of his stupid, oblivious best friend – it was Jackson who peeked in. “Can I come in?”

 

Jinyoung groaned and banged his head on his pillow. “I’m not in the mood to practice, Jackson.”

 

Jackson went in and closed the door behind him. He sat beside Jinyoung, who was emitting strong murderous vibes that he almost backed out. Almost. “Okay, no practice. Your loss. But you know you can talk to me, right?”

 

Jinyoung didn’t respond. He was not really keen on baring himself to Jackson and probably cry for the remainder of the night.

 

“I heard your fight with hyung. I’m sorry. It’s my fault,” Jinyoung heard Jackson say which prompted him to tense up and look at Jackson’s dejected face. And if there was one thing Jinyoung hated in the world aside from a sad Youngjae, it was a sad Jackson.

 

“Hey, hey, who said it’s your fault?” Jinyoung sat up and continued, “Was it Jaebum? I’m going to kill him.”

 

“No, hyung didn’t say that but he’s right. This whole idea is stupid,” Jackson deflated.

 

“Has Mark said anything about it?” Jinyoung specially wanted to know if he had offended Mark in anyway because if Jaebum blew up and he was not anything but a friend to both Jackson and him – then how much worse could Mark be feeling?

 

“He told me he was fine with it. Said he’s not scared I’ll cheat on him.”

 

Jinyoung let out a relieved exhale. Of course, Mark was mature and rational. And Mark trusted Jackson with all of his heart. Jinyoung felt a pang in his chest at the parallelism that only meant Jaebum didn’t trust him at all.  _ I guess the seven years are for nothing. _

 

“Good. Mark is an amazing person and trust that if you even so much as think about cheating on him with me or with any other person, I’ll cut your dick off. Understand?”

 

“Geez, even when you’re sad you’re scary,” Jackson groaned. “But of course, I wouldn’t  _ ever _ cheat on Mark. He’s the love of my life. I plan to marry him someday, you know?” As soon as the words left Jackson’s mouth, both of their eyes widened at the confession. “Ooops, I slipped? Don’t tell Mark! I haven’t planned on how to propose yet!”

 

Jinyoung burst out giggling. Trust Jackson to bring his mood up. “I won’t, I promise. But that’s amazing, Jacks. I have to plan the wedding, though!”

 

Jackson beamed. “Alright, alright. And you’ll be my best man too, won’t you?” Jinyoung nodded eagerly that made Jackson squeal more. “I’ll hold you to that but first, we need to talk about you and Jaebum.”

 

Trust Jackson to ruin Jinyoung’s mood too.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Jinyoung said, voice flat and final. “He’s an ass.”

 

“Yeah, but you like him, don’t you?” Jackson raised a brow and cocked his head to the side, scrutinising Jinyoung. “You like him and that’s why you chose me instead of him to suck faces. Am I right or am I right?”

 

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at Jackson and hissed, “Where did you fucking get that?”

 

“I’ve had a hunch since forever. I mean, you can’t be that familiar with each other without developing something.” Jackson shrugged like what he said was a universal fact. “So you like him?”

 

Jinyoung found no reason to deny his feelings anymore, and maybe, just maybe, talking it out with someone would help him feel less murderous. “Yeah, since debut.”

 

“That long?” Jackson was surprised. He knew that his two friends might have been catching feelings but since debut?

 

Jinyoung nodded. “Since JJ Project.”

 

Jackson gasped. He thought Jinyoung meant GOT7’s debut.  _ Damn _ , that was even more serious. “JJ Project? But he had bleached hair!”

 

Jinyoung laughed bitterly, “I thought the blond hair was cute. I was a naive and innocent kid.”

 

Jackson cackled loudly, “I can’t believe this! So since when have you been going behind our backs and you know,” Jackson wiggled his brows, “doing the dirty?”

 

Jinyoung pushed Jackson harshly and exclaimed, “We haven’t done anything!” Jinyoung flushed a deep shade of crimson. It wasn’t t like he didn’t have any thoughts like  _ that _ with Jaebum because he had. Too many times. “He doesn’t know I like him. He only sees me as a friend, anyway.”

 

“That’s impossible!” Jackson refused to believe what his friend was saying. With how comfortable the two were with each other, with how Jaebum looked at Jinyoung – there was no way Jaebum did not reciprocate the feeling. “Jinyoung, listen to me very carefully. Jaebum-hyung kills me with his piercing glare everytime I’m with you! He’s definitely jealous. He likes you too!”

 

“Thanks for trying to cheer me but I know hyung. He doesn’t like me  _ that _ way. I’ve been trying to flirt with him for seven years now. I think that’s enough time to reciprocate if he had even the tiniest feelings for me.” Jinyoung was not about to start getting his hopes up just because Jackson thought their hyung was jealous. “Besides, he must be glaring at you for something else. You didn’t eat his chicken wings in the fridge, did you?”

 

Jackson clutched his chest in offense, “I didn’t! I’m no thief. How many times do I have to tell you that it was Bambam who stole Jaebum-hyung’s chicken. I hate you.” Jackson knew what Jinyoung was doing; his friend was trying to distract him from the topic at hand. “I know you’re trying to distract me, Jinyoungie. I still can’t believe you’ve liked Jaebum for such a long time and you still haven’t gotten together!”

 

“I know, I can’t believe it too.” Jinyoung sighed. “And it’s not like I didn’t try to get over my stupid crush on him because I did. Too many times. But it won’t go away and it’s upsetting me more now that not only did he fail to see that I like him, but he suggested that I like  _ you _ !” Jinyoung cursed Jaebum in his head. There was a limit to idiocy but his hyung seemed to go well beyond it. “Not that there’s anything wrong with liking you because you’re amazing and all but,” he sighed, “There’s so much time and effort I’ve wasted already. And for what? Just for him to think I’m helping you cheat?”

 

“Aaaw, Jinyoung,” Jackson felt sorry for his friend. It was not often that Jinyoung displayed his insecurities to the world and to learn that he had been harboring such feelings for  _ years _ made Jackson want to punch Jaebum into recognition of said feelings. How can their leader be so oblivious? Even to outsiders like him, it was clear that Jinyoung liked Jaebum. And Jaebum too – he looked at Jinyoung like the sun rose and set at his command. How can he not reciprocate Jinyoung’s feelings? It was ridiculous. 

 

Jackson tugged Jinyoung into his chest and embraced his friend. Jinyoung was so strong for putting up with Jaebum all these years. “Don’t worry, Jaebum isn’t the only man out there. He’s not that amazing anyway.” He yelped when Jinyoung pinched his side. “Well, he can’t be if he’s not attracted to you even for the slightest bit. You deserve someone who will love you to the moon and back, through the black hole and all that jazz. Maybe now that you have me to talk to about it, it’ll be easier for you to move on?”

 

Jinyoung sighed and thank the gods that even if they cursed him with a crush that was denser than the densest neutron star – at least they gave him Jackson, the kind of friend that never faltered. He discreetly wiped the drop of tear that escaped his left eye.

 

The door to his room opened and revealed the last person Jinyoung wanted to see. Jaebum stood at the entrance with a grimace that said he was mad. And that he was disappointed too. Jaebum then immediately shut the door without a word.

 

“Don’t worry, Jinyoung. I got you,” Jackson whispered in his ear and Jinyoung, this time, could not stop the few tears that dampened Jackson’s shirt.

 

So much for a peaceful night.

  
  


__________

  
  


Jaebum was pissed. Big time.

 

He hated arguing with Jinyoung; he didn’t like making his best friend mad. And he also didn’t mean to accuse the younger with committing adultery. Yes, he was aware that Mark and Jackson were not married but still – he liked to think that his argument was valid.

 

Jaebum actually felt bad and gathered the courage to apologise to Jinyoung. He knew that Jinyoung would not do that to Mark and Jackson. Perhaps he was just overreacting, like how the maknaes liked to point out. They were family and they didn’t betray.

 

Or so he thought.

 

He had not expected to see Jinyoung hugging Jackson tightly in the confines of the younger’s room. Alone together again in the dark. And Jinyoung was wide eyed too when he saw him, as if he was caught doing something he should not be doing.

 

Jaebum did not want to believe it but his gut was telling him otherwise. His suspicion grew and before he could stop himself, he was already knocking at Mark and Jackson’s door.

 

He wouldn’t let anyone else get hurt by what Jinyoung and Jackson were doing. It was enough that he be the casualty alone by his friends’ infidelity. Jaebum would not let Mark be a victim too.

 

“Jaebum?” Mark opened the door, hair mussed and shirt askewed like he was sleeping already.

 

Jaebum’s blood boiled at the thought that Jackson waited for Mark to fall asleep before sneaking out and going into Jinyoung’s room. Jaebum didn’t know if he could stop himself from rearranging Jackson’s face the next time he sees him. 

 

He hated to be the bearer of bad news but Mark had to know. “Mark, Jackson is cheating on you.”

 

“Huh?” was Mark’s confused answer. 

 

“I know it’s difficult to believe but Mark, I saw them.” Jaebum felt bad for breaking his hyung’s heart. “Jackson is currently in Jinyoung’s room.”

 

Mark looked even more confused, but not because of Jackson’s whereabouts. He was more concerned with the frantic expression their leader wore, like he was really serious about Jackson and Jinyoung having an affair. “Maybe they’re practicing? Or just talking? It won’t be the first time those two had a heart to heart talk in the middle of the night, Jaebum.”

 

Jaebum’s irritation to the whole situation skyrocketed with Mark’s nonchalance. “How can you be so calm about this, hyung? Jackson is alone with Jinyoung. It’s not like before. They’re kissing now and maybe more!”

 

Mark scowled at Jaebum, “Jackson wouldn’t do that to me.”

 

“Well, I’m telling you that he does!”

 

“Why are you so invested in this anyway?” Mark crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you really concerned about me or are you more worried about Jinyoung kissing Jackson?”

 

“Aren’t those the same?” Jaebum was ready to rip his hair out in exasperation. Why was he the only one losing sleep over the matter?

 

“No,” Mark challenged. “The difference between the two is that the second one suggests you don’t like Jinyoung kissing other people.”

 

“What?” Now, Jaebum was really confused. 

 

“I think it’s not really about Jinyoung kissing Jackson that’s got you losing your shit,” Mark’s expression softened and he continued, “I think it’s more about the fact that Jinyoung is kissing someone else that isn’t you.”

 

Jaebum gaped like a fish, mouth opening then closing then opening again. What Mark said, that couldn’t be the case, right? Right?

 

“What are you talking about? This is not about me, this is about Jackson cheating on you!”

 

“No, I trust Jackson. He wouldn’t do that to me. Heck, he  _ can’t  _ cheat on me even if he wanted to. He’ll feel guilty just by thinking about it and confess everything to me,” Mark smiled softly, “That’s just how honest Jackson is. And Jinyoung too. He wouldn’t do that to me. And I don’t understand why you can’t get that. I know this whole situation is absurd but isn’t that how we are? We always do questionable things that sometimes gets us in sticky situations. But that’s what makes us a solid friend group.” Mark patted Jaebum on the shoulder, “I know deep inside you know those two wouldn’t lie about just  _ practicing. _ So think about it, Jaebum. Think about why you get so riled up with Jinyoung kissing Jackson. Think about it really hard. You’re a smart man, you can do that. Now, let me go back to sleep, okay?”

 

Jaebum stood frozen while Mark shut the door at his face. He couldn’t believe what Mark just said. He  _ what? _ Jaebum slumped to the floor and hugged his knees, curling up into fetal position.  _ God,  _ he was going to finally lose his mind. 

  
  


__________

The first thing that everyone heard the next day was Bambam’s loud shriek. It woke everyone up. 

Jackson and Jinyoung emerged from Jinyoung’s room to check out what the commotion was all about. 

There in the middle of the hallway was Jaebum, lying on the floor and staring wide eyed into the ceiling, unmoving. 

“What is happening?” Jackson rushed to Mark’s side and pecked the elder with a small  _ Good morning, Markie _ . 

Jinyoung smiled at the exchange but returned his gaze on their leader lying lifeless on the floor. “Jaebum-hyung?”

“I found him like that!” Bambam exclaimed, “I thought this was just one of his weird tricks at first. But I got breakfast, I finished it and he’s still in the same position! Oh my god, do you think he spent the whole night staring at the ceiling?”

“Did we finally break Jaebum-hyung?” Yugyeom worriedly asked, eyes wet with tears gathering at the corners. “I’m so sorry! I promise to be a better maknae from now on!”

Youngjae nudged Jaebum with his foot but the leader didn’t even blink. He was still frozen on the floor, wide eyed. 

“Do we have to call the managers?” Jackson panicked. “What is going on here? Mark, why is Jaebum hyung in front of our room?”

“He went to me last night, reporting your adultery,” Mark said. 

“What?!” Jinyoung and Jackson simultaneously exclaimed. 

“Yeah, yeah. I gave him a piece of my mind and I guess I overdid it?” Mark explained with a tinge of worry in his voice. The more he looked at their leader, the more guilty he felt. Maybe they should call for an ambulance – Jaebum looked like he was having a panic attack. That lasted the whole night.  _ Jesus Christ, _ he might have killed their leader. “Guys, let’s call an ambulance. Jaebum’s not looking good.”

Everyone nodded, running to get their phones from their rooms and call everyone they needed to call. The hospital, the managers, Jaebum’s parents. They were all in the brink of having their own panic attacks because what if – what if their leader was gone. Forever. What if Jaebum had lost his mind in limbo? 

Mark felt guilty. He was a criminal. A murderer. 

“Guys, stop,” Jinyoung interjected. “Don’t call anyone, for goodness’ sake.” He dropped down to Check on Jaebum’s pulse and breathing. Both seemed normal but their leaders eyes were blood shot and were still fixed on the ceiling. Jaebum was still unmoving. Jinyoung started to panic but composed himself and began rolling Jaebum to his side. “Help me get him into a room.”

Jackson and Mark immediately rushed to help him. 

“Jinyoung, I’m sorry,” Mark apologised. “Maybe I was too harsh on him last night. I didn’t mean to break him.”

“No one broke anyone,” Jinyoung gritted out. “Maybe Bambam’s right. This might just be one of his weird antics.”

They deposited Jaebum on Mark’s bed. “Can you leave us? I’ll try to wake him up from whatever trance he’s fallen into.” 

Mark and Jackson looked doubtful but nodded nonetheless. “We’ll be outside. Give us the signal if we need to call an ambulance, okay?”

Jinyoung nodded and focused his attention to their leader after Mark and Jackson left the room. 

“Jaebum-hyung, what’s wrong?” He brushed the elder’s hair away from his face. “Come on, talk to me. You’re worrying the others. You can’t just lie on the floor all night without being questioned.”

Jaebum didn’t respond. 

“Geez, hyung, what’s wrong with you?” Jinyoung was starting to get mad. Jaebum was still not moving. “Hyung? Do you even hear me?” Jinyoung stared at his leader’s face. Jaebum was so pale, it made his chest constrict. 

Jinyoung’s eyes travelled all over Jaebum’s features and fixated on his friend’s lips. They were chapped and thinner than Jackson’s.

An idea crossed Jinyoung’s head. It was stupid but during the past days, it seemed like that was all they were doing. It might be morally wrong but whatever. Jaebum needed to be shocked into consciousness and there was only one thing that Jinyoung had seen these days that elicited a strong enough response from Jaebum. 

Besides, he'd had plenty of practice. 

So Jinyoung leaned down and kissed Jaebum. 

The first contact sent electricity jolting down his whole body, leaving him tingling and buzzing with  _ something  _ he cannot describe. 

But more importantly, Jaebum jerked furiously and sucked in a huge breath, pushing Jinyoung away. “Jinyoung?”

“Hi, hyung,” Jinyoung offered. 

“What in the world?” Jaebum was shocked, alright. “What the fuck?”

“Uhh, you slept the whole night on the hallway floor, hyung. And you weren’t moving at all. You scared everyone else and Yugyeom almost cried. Everyone was about to call an ambulance.”

“What happened?” 

“You tell me that,” Jinyoung replied and they fell into an awkward silence. 

Jaebum would not look at Jinyoung, eyes travelling from the door to the walls to the ceiling. Anywhere except Jinyoung’s expecting orbs. He began fidgeting with Mark’s blanket. It was Jackson’s gift from two years ago. It was soft and comfy but it wasn’t  _ their  _ blanket. 

“Hyung, why were you on the floor? What happened?” Jinyoung broke the silence but when Jaebum didn’t answer, he pressed, “Was it because of our fight?”

Jaebum sighed and gathered all of his strength to face Jinyoung, his longest friend, his closest confidante. The boy he was in love with. 

The whole night, Jaebum thought about what Mark had said, flipping and tossing the sentences over his head. He deconstructed and reconstructed all of his thoughts, mind whirring and pulsating all night. 

Jaebum filtered through his memories over the years. The moment he first met Jinyoung at the JYPE auditions to the time they both won and struggled together as trainees to when they debuted as a duo. Then it continued to them not being good enough and being put back into training, moving on to be surrounded with five other guys who grew to be their closest friends. A family. Then to that unforgettable stage when the seven of them finally debuted. 

Jaebum spent the whole night examining every interaction he had with Jinyoung, thinking hard if those meant more than friendship to him and realising that yes, he had been feeling more than platonic sentiments towards his supposedly best friend. Gradually falling into like then into love with him. Over the years. Slowly but surely. 

That was what broke him down. More than seven years of hardships and triumphs together, and he was only now realising that he liked Jinyoung more than a friend should. God, he was fucked. 

And he was more fucked when it dawned on him that he was jealous – fucking jealous – of Jackson because Mark was right. Jaebum wanted it to be  _ him  _ Jinyoung kissed. 

After his epiphany, he was then assaulted by more memories and repressed feelings that, in the end, caused him to black out. He panicked and his mind shut down with his eyes wide open in front of Mark and Jackson’s room. 

How pathetic. 

So now, as he willed himself to look at his best friend, Jaebum was scared. He was so damned afraid. He was about to cry. 

How did one broach this topic? How did people do this?

“Jaebum-hyung?” Jinyoung asked, concerned about the way Jaebum’s eyes flickered on and off, unstable and had a wildness to it that made Jinyoung clutch at his phone deep within his pocket  _ just in case.  _ “Are you alright?”

Jaebum almost choked. Jinyoung was infinitely more beautiful and perfect now. His realisation hit him hard and gut him deep. Park Jinyoung was clearly worried, lower lip sucked in between teeth and gnawing on it.

And damn if Jaebum didn’t want to kiss him. 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum gasped. “I have to tell you something. I’m losing my mind, Jinyoung-ah. I don’t know what to do. Everything feels too much. Fuck, Jinyoung, I can’t breathe.”

“Hyung, breathe with me. In, out. In, out,” Jinyoung directed. “You can tell me anything, hyung. I’m not mad at you anymore. Last night was stupid. I’m here for you.”

Jaebum choked out a sob. Jinyoung was being so kind and gentle with him. His fucking heart could not handle it. 

“Jinyoung, don’t be mad but I love you,” he exhaled gruffly. 

It was Jinyoung’s time to freeze and panic. Did he hear Jaebum right? Was he hallucinating? 

“Jinyoung, please say something,” Jaebum pleases. “Don’t be mad at me.”

Jinyoung felt like puking. Jaebum carried on with his speech, rambling about how he didn’t know how it happened and how Mark made him realise he was jealous of Jackson. 

Jinyoung could not hear him properly with the loud ringing of his ears.  _ Oh God, Jaebum is saying he loves me. Oh God.  _ Jinyoung broke into cold sweat. This cannot be happening. He did not have a plan for this. He never imagined a time and place where Jaebum would feel the same way as him. He really was going to vomit. 

“Jinyoung, do you hear me? I will leave the group if you want me to,” he heard Jaebum say and that snapped him out of his own panic. 

“What?!”

“I said, I’m ready to leave the group if having me around is uncomfortable. I know, this isn’t how it should’ve happened but my God, Jinyoung, it’s consuming me,” Jaebum looked like he was about to cry, “I’m going crazy, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung steeled himself and mentally slapped himself into focus. Jinyoung found it ridiculously disgusting that they were both having panic attacks while confessing at each other. Classic. 

“Hyung, you’re a stupid stupid jerk,” Jinyoung breathed out and glared at the man in front of him. “I’ve been crushing on you for fucking seven years and here you are, saying you love me while mentally breaking down? How is that fair?”

Jaebum stilled, eyes going wide again. “What do you mean?”

Jinyoung chuckled darkly.  _ Ah _ ,  _ here we go _ . “Hyung, you fucking dense moron. I’ve been half in love with you for five years now and completely head over heels for two. But do you see me lying on the floor the whole night and staring at the ceiling? God, get a grip on yourself.”

“You what?” Jaebum floundered. “You mean to say- you mean that you, uhh, you like me?” Jaebum’s hunched shoulders retracted and he straightened his back, eyes now narrowing in suspicion. “Why haven’t you told me then?”

Jinyoung was getting really pissed. How dare Jaebum turn the tables around and blame him? “I’ve been flirting with you all these time, you dipshit!”

“You’ve been what?”

“Why? Did you think I just drop everything for anyone?”

“You what?”

“Oh God, you are so frustrating!” Jinyoung pulled at his hair. “Hyung, I’m there at your every beck and call. I cook you breakfast, I do your laundry, I keep Bambam away from your cats! I’ve been hinting that I’m into you for so long now, it has become second nature! You’re so fucking dense!”

“But you chose Jackson to practice kissing instead of me!”

“Do you think I’ll choose you when every single day for this past seven years, every time I see you, my heart breaks?” Jinyoung hissed. 

Jaebum was left speechless at that. He was confused as hell; his mind felt like porridge. What Jinyoung was saying didn’t make any sense. Surely, he can’t be  _ that _ dense and unaware of his own feelings. 

“You really like me?” Jaebum asked. 

Jinyoung wanted to slap Jaebum’s face. “Haven’t you been listening? I’ve been in  _ love  _ with you for a solid two years now, fucker.”

Another awkward silence filled the room. The two were emotionally exhausted and lost. What do they do now?

Jaebum was the one who spoke first this time. “So uh, let me just remind you that, I uhh, I love you too?”

  
  


__________

  
  


The others were growing worried outside. They heard screaming from inside Jackson and Mark’s room which meant that Jaebum was awake and okay enough to engage in a fight with Jinyoung.

But now, they could not hear anything anymore. They didn’t understand the argument that went down, the words muffled and distorted enough. 

They were getting worried that maybe one of the two had a stroke, a cardiac arrest or worse – they may have killed each other. 

“Should I call the police?” Bambam offered. 

“What? No!” Yugyeom cried, “I don’t want the hyungs to be arrested!”

“But what if Jinyoung-hyung finally ended Jaebum-hyung?” Bambam muttered, “Won’t we be accomplice to the crime if we covered up the murder?”

“Enough!” Mark demanded. He was feeling really bad. He still felt guilty over what had happened with Jaebum. He needed to act as the hyung and make the right decision this time. “No one is murdering anyone. Let’s go check on them.”

Jackson and Youngjae nodded, eagerly wanting to check on their friends. 

They huddled at front of the door, trying to listen to any noise but there was none. Trepidation rose within them and on Mark’s signal, they opened the door and simultaneously peeked in. 

Jackson was the first to scream, then Bambam. Then all of them came screaming. 

“Finally! Oh my god!”

“What the fuck is happening?”

“That’s my goddamned bed, Im Jaebum!”

“Eeeeeewwww!!!”

“Hyungs! You’re alive!”

What they saw was Jinyoung straddling Jaebum comfortably while their leader was sitting and leaning against the bed’s headboard. The two were deeply eating each other’s faces out. With tongue. 

“I guess I don’t have to teach Jinyoung how to use tongue after all,” Jackson amusedly commented. 

The maknaes were still mentally breaking down and trying to process the scene before them. 

Mark sighed and smiled, proud of his dongsaengs because it was about fucking time they get their shit together. 

Jinyoung pulled away, making Jaebum whimper at the loss of contact, and glared menacingly at them. It was so intense that the five of them wilted.  “Close the fucking door,” Jinyoung spat and then went back to sucking faces with their leader. 

Mark, being the responsible hyung, ushered the others out and closed the door. His guilt faded away and was replaced by a sense of victory. If it wasn’t for him almost breaking Jaebum down, this wouldn’t have happened. He felt proud. 

“Jacks, want to desecrate Jinyoung’s bed?”

Jackson lit up and enthusiastically draped himself all over his boyfriend, “I love your mind, Markie.”

The three remaining in the living room almost puked at the way Mark and Jackson blatantly expressed their intent to have sex. 

They had been traumatised with Jaebum and Jinyoung, and now, with Mark and Jackson too. 

They had been robbed of their innocence. 

“Ugh, guys, want to go out? I don’t feel comfortable knowing what the hyungs are doing,” Youngjae said. 

“Same. Let’s get out of here,” Bambam agreed as Yugyeom proceeded to steal Jaebum’s car keys. 

The car was a low price to pay. The hyungs owe them anyways. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave in the comments what you think!   
> Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
